Savage Heart, Lonely Heart
by GreenScar1990
Summary: Born in fire and raised by monsters, Skaar has only known pain and rage in his life. Jazz is the oldest of two siblings raised by ghost hunting parents, blessed with intelligence and beauty. What happens when Skaar and Jazz meet one another? On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Savage Heart, Lonely Heart**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- A Father's Love and a Prayer Answered<strong>

* * *

><p>Bruce Banner looked out the window of the RV, his brown eyes looking out at those that were his friends and family. He could see his cousin Jennifer Walters, otherwise known as She-Hulk, having a conversation with his daughter Lyra. They were soon joined the by blue-armored behemoth Rick Jones, who had taken on the name of A-Bomb since being transformed into a hulking azure brute by The Leader and M.O.D.O.K. Bruce's eyes then settled on Betty Ross BannerRed She-Hulk, who had seemingly chosen to stay a great distance away from the others, refusing to speak so much as a word to any of them. Then, finally, Bruce's eyes came to settle upon his son Skaar, who was sitting near a fallen tree looking out over the landscape.

Like any good father, Bruce worried about his son, because he wanted a better life for Skaar. He could only imagine what Skaar endured on that scarred, fiery planet that was Sakaar, but regardless of what happened on that planet, both Bruce and The Hulk were determined to make sure that their son was given a better life. When Bruce looked at Skaar, who had remained in his human form ever since their world-breaking confrontation, he could sense a deep loneliness and a desire for friendship that was not unlike himself when he was growing up. If only there was someone, someone other than his family, that could reach out to Skaar in that manner. If only...

"What's up, Bruce?", Jen asked, her unexpected appearance in the RV startling the brown-haired gamma physicist from his thoughts.

"Nothing, Jen. Just thinking a bit before I get back to work.", Bruce answered, turning to look at the cousin who was more like a sibling to him.

"Oh, I see. So... is there anything that I can do for you?", Jen probed as she walked over the the fridge and getting a diet soda.

It was then that an idea came to the mind of Bruce Banner, one that could prove helpful in introducing Skaar to others in a hope to form bonds of friendship with those of his own age group. He remembered reading something in the local newspaper that involved a shopping mall within the town nearby that was having a summer sale for teenagers that were released from school for their summer break. It was the perfect place for Skaar and Lyra to seek out individuals of their own age group, while at the same time, his cousin Jen could take part in a shopping spree for her own personal pleasure.

"Actually... there is something that you can do for me, Jen.", Bruce stated, a smirk briefly crossing his visage.

"Yeah, and what's that?", Jen asked, raising a curious eyebrow at her cousin.

"That shopping mall in Amity... I want you to take Skaar and Lyra there with you for the afternoon. I think it'll be good for them. Besides, I have some work to catch up on for the next few days.", Bruce answered, his voice as serious as the expression on his face.

"Bruce, is there something that you're not telling me?", Jen questioned, her voice calm, yet stern at the same time.

"It's Skaar... I think he's lonely, Jen. Other than us, his family, he's completely alone. I... I just want him to have a better life that what I had. I didn't have many friends. I was alone... angry and hurt. He's lost so much in his life, more than anyone his age should lose. His mother... The Hulk's wife... Caiera the Oldstrong is dead. His world... the planet Sakaar... is gone forever. He's lost his mother and his world. All he has now is us, but I... I want him to have more. Skaar has a family now, a new world to call home, and I believe now it's time for him to have friends. I owe him that much, Jen, if not more than I can possibly give him.", Bruce finally answered after a long silence, his words of sincerity are that of a father wanting nothing more then the best for his offspring.

Bruce turned away from Jen, closing his eye tightly shut to prevent his emotions from being seen as he tightly clenched his hands into fists. Suddenly, Bruce felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder, causing him to turn and lock eyes with his cousin Jennifer Walters. She understood how Bruce felt, for she recalled the horrible childhood her cousin went through that involved his insane father Brian Banner killing Rebecca Banner, the murder of his mother scarring Bruce for life. She understood that Bruce wanted to be a good father, to give everything he had to ensure that both Skaar and Lyra would have a better life than his own. It's exactly why she decided right then and there to undertake Bruce's request, for she knew that it was the very least she could do for him.

"I understand, Bruce. I'll do it, not just for you, but for them. Besides, it's been a while since I last went shopping.", Jen remarked, briefly hugging her cousin before exiting the RV.

"Thanks, Jen. I can always count on you.", Bruce whispered to himself before taking a seat, his mind once again focusing on his work.

_"Let's just hope that Skaar makes a friend on this day.", Bruce added in his thoughts, sending out a secret prayer for his son._

* * *

><p><strong>Amity Park<strong>

**Amity Park Mall**

Jen, Lyra, and Skaar entered the mall, discovering it to be quite nice and plenty busy as teens and adults alike shopped through the numerous stores. The three individuals walked together, with Jen and Lyra getting plenty of looks from men of different ages, but that was to be expected when you're as attractive as they were. Skaar, too, got some attention as people looked at the strange black haired, pale silver-gray-skinned human/oldstrong hybrid, his unique appearance causing them to point and whisper to one another. He didn't care, yet he couldn't deny that it irked him that the puny humans would stare at him before resuming to whisper behind his back.

"Okay, we're here. Lyra & Skaar, you're both free to go forth and explore. Just remember the rules. No Hulking-Out and try to keep a low profile. The last thing any of us need is to draw attention to ourselves, especially after all that's happened in the past few weeks.", Jen informed her niece and nephew.

"Where are you going to be, Jen?", Lyra asked, looking curiously at her aunt and mentor.

"Me? I'm gonna buy some new clothes... and a few other items that may catch my wandering eyes.", Jen replied, her voice carefree and optimistic as always.

"By the way, Skaar, if anyone asks you what your name is...", Jen added before the Son of Hulk interjected.

"Yeah, I know. My name is Skip.", Skaar muttered, making sure not to hide his apparent dislike of his fake name and the fact that he couldn't use his real name.

"That's a good boy. It's only for your own protection. If these people would discover that Skaar, the Son of the Hulk, were here... well, ya know what I'm talkin' about.", Jen responded, pulling him in for a brief hug and a light peck on the cheek, which caused the teenaged human/oldstrong to growl in embarrassment.

And with that, the three individuals went their seperate ways, each going out to explore the mall and its variety of stores. Unknown to both Skaar and Lyra, each were about to meet two very unique beings, who would change their lives forever. It would seem that fate destines to bring people together, but not at their moment of choosing.

* * *

><p><strong>Amity Park Mall<strong>

**The Bookstore**

Searching one of the towering shelves, trying to find a certain book written by Dr. Leonard Samson on the psychology of the human mind, was the lovely sixteen year old Jasmine Fenton. She was wearing her usual attire, which consisted of a black long sleeve t-shirt, a pair of light blue pants, and a black pair of shoes. However, instead of her usual blue hairband, Jazz had her long auburn red hair tied in a ponytail. It could not be denied that Jazz was beautiful, though for some reason she remained single. It seemed that most guys didn't appeal to her, not that she cared to begin with, for she was more than comfortable with her life as it is.

"Ah-hah! There it is!", Jazz exclaimed, finally locating the book she had been searching for, which was up on the very top shelf and way out of her reach.

"Why do they always put them on the highest shelf?", Jazz asked herself as she released a light sigh.

Knowing what had to be done in order to obtain her desired novel, Jazz began to climb up the bookshelf by using the lower shelves as footholds. It was when she neared the top that a certain individual appeared, his green eyes watching as Jazz continued to climb up the shelf to retrieve the book. Skaar arched an eyebrow, somewhat intrigued and amused by Jazz's actions as he continued to watch. He had nothing better to do, and besides, after having an encounter with a very rude latin girl and her equally rude blonde friend, Skaar figured that he was better off to attempt an interaction with another female than dealing with the insults of other puny humans.

Suddenly, just as Jazz managed to grasp her desired book, she began to lose her balance. Then, unable to keep a firm foothold of the shelves, Jazz began her descent to the floor as she fell with a shrill cry being released from her throat. Yet, before she could even hit the floor, Skaar raced forward and caught Jazz in his arms. However, while Skaar had been able to catch her, the momentum of Jazz's fall still caused them both to crash to the floor with Skaar taking the brunt force of their impact.

Slowly, Jazz managed to regain her composure as she opened her eyes, only to discover that she was literally touching noses with her unexpected savior. For the first few moments, all she could do was stare into his green eyes even as Skaar gazed into her lovely blue irises, neither of them moving an inch as her body rested atop his own. The first thing she noticed, other than the unique color of his eyes, was that his skin was a pale silver-gray in color. It was certainly unusual, but she really didn't care, for she felt it made him all the more intriguing and appealing to her curiosity.

"Hi.", Jazz greeted, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"Um... Hi?", Skaar replied, somewhat flustered by the current situation that he was in.

"Okay... this is awkward, isn't it?", Jazz asked, an equally awkward smile forming on her visage.

"Yeah, I-I guess.", Skaar stuttered slightly, anxiously biting his bottom lip.

"Well, we can't have that, can we?", Jazz chuckled before rising to her feet, offering Skaar her hand as she stood before him.

She could see that Skaar was hesitant to take her hand for reasons that she could not begin to understand, but she hoped that she would get the chance to learn why he acted in such a way, especially towards someone as accepting as her. Once overcoming his hesitation, Skaar reached out and grasped Jazz's right hand with his own, allowing her to help him to his feet. For the next several moments, the two unique beings looked at each other, neither knowing what to expect next as their hands remained locked together.

It was then that Jazz decided to have a better look at her savior, her blue eyes taking in ever detail of his appearance. He supported a very well toned build for a fourteen year old, standing at least 5'5'', his weight range easily over the one-hundred pound mark. He wore a brown leather jacket with a white shirt underneath it, a pair of black shorts, and something resembling footwear on his feet. His hair was long and black as the midnight skies, which seemed to contrast his pale silver-gray skin and alluring green eyes.

She noticed, even as she was looking over her savior, he was intently looking over her 5'7" lithe frame. She was amused by his curiosity, finding it almost cute in the way he acted. She had to admit, it was nice to feel confident about her beauty, despite knowing that she had far more to offer. Still, it felt good to know that he thought she was beautiful. She then glanced down, realizing that her hand was still holding his own, causing her to quickly release it from her grip as a blush colored her cheeks.

"Sorry.", Jazz apologized, averting her gaze away from his.

"For what?", Skaar asked, clearly confused by her apology.

"For not letting go of your hand and stuff.", Jazz informed, briefly locking eyes with the human/oldstrong/gamma hybrid.

"Pfft. I didn't care.", Skaar remarked indifferently, his features remaining devoid of emotion.

"Oh, I just realized that I didn't introduce myself. My name is Jasmine, but you can call me Jazz. I mean, if you want to, that is.", Jazz stated, introducing herself to her savior.

"You were named after a flower?", Skaar asked, arching an eyebrow at the auburn red-haired young woman.

"Yeah, I guess. So... what's your name?", Jazz responded, intent on discovering the name of the unique boy standing in front of her.

"Uh... Skip.", Skaar almost growled out, causing Jazz to giggle in amusement.

"Skip? Seriously? That's your name?", Jazz giggled, much to Skaar's chagrin.

"It's not funny! Besides, I don't like it any better than you do, Jasmine.", Skaar snarled, narrowing his eyes at the redhead, wishing that he could Hulk-Out and scare.

"It's not that. I think it's cute. Honestly, I do.", Jazz

"Hmp. Whatever.", Skaar snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Anyways, thank you for catching me. I could've been seriously hurt if you didn't come to my rescue.", Jazz said sincerely, smiling warmly at Skaar as she allowed herself to become closer until only a diminuitive gap was left between them.

"You're welcome, Jazz.", Skaar replied, biting his bottom lip once again, uncomfortable by how close she was to him all of a sudden.

"I'm gonna leave now.", Skaar quickly added, beginning to walk away, much to Jazz's disappointment.

"Wait!", Jazz exclaimed, rushing off after him, her outburst causing the Son of Hulk to stop dead in his tracks.

"Can you stay with me, Skip? I'm all alone, and to be honest, I could go for some company.", Jazz admitted, smiling as her eyes locked on to Skaar's emerald irises, a light blush coloring her cheeks.

"Well, I... I don't know.", Skaar muttered, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand.

Jazz could sense Skaar's apprehension, but she was determined, and once she would focus on something, there was nothing that Jazz couldn't accomplish. An idea came to Jazz's mind, one that caused a mischievous smile to appear on her lovely visage. She would convince him to stay with her, while at the same time, she would show him gratitude for being her rescuer. Before Skaar could reject her invitation, Jazz embraced him in a brief hug and kissed his cheek, the unexpected token of affection shocking the Son of Hulk like no physical blow ever could.

"C'mon, Skip. It'll be fun.", Jazz assured him, linking her arms around his left forearm.

"Okay.", Skaar obliged meekly, his eyes wide with shock while his pale cheeks were flushed with blood.

Before anything else could be said, Jazz pulled Skaar by the arm, taking him with her as they began to explore the mall together. Skaar could only wonder what he got himself into, but then again, maybe this would mark the beginning of his new life? Would it be so bad to have a friendship with Jazz? He didn't think so, and besides, it might be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Well, it would appear that Skaar has made a friend in Jazz, or could it be that there's potential for something more than friendship between them? All will be revealed in time, but for now... we'll have to wait and see. However, the big mystery is who will be the individual that is destined to meet Lyra? **

**Here's a hint... she's a former enemy and love interest of Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton. **

**If you're not familiar with Skaar, might I suggest reading these great comics, which are also available in paperback and hardcover novels.**

**- Skaar: Son of Hulk #1-12**

**- Incredible Hulk #601-611**

**- Incredible Hulks #612-617**

**- Incredible Hulks #623-625**

**- Skaar: King of the Savage Land #1-5**

**Until the next chapter, I bid all of you farewell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Savage Heart, Lonely Heart**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two- Girls, Ghosts, and Ghost Hunters<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amity Park<strong>

**Amity Park Mall**

**Martial Arts and Weapons Store**

Despite herself, Lyra found herself looking at some unqiue weapons, one of which was a hand-crafted samurai sword. She closely investigated the weapon, the warrior in her admiring it as she removed it from its holder, the bright gleaming shine of the blade causing a smile to unconsciously form on her face. She eventually placed the blade back in its holder before setting it back down and walking off, unknown that a certain other female had been watching her with an intrigued interest.

Lyra was about ready to depart from the store to search for her younger half-brother, but stopped when she felt a hand firmly grasp her shoulder. Instinct kicked in, causing Lyra to spin around and lash out with a spinning kick, only for her opponent to avoid it completely as she did a impressive flip. Lyra got into her fighting stance, ready for anything as her muscles tensed. It was then that she allowed herself to get a look at her foe, her green eyes taking in every detail of her presumed opponent.

The individual was revealed to be a beautiful young African-American woman, whose long curly black hair was held by an orange hairband. She was dressed in an orange tank-top t-shirt and matching orange shorts, while a pair of white shoes adorned her feet and worn a pair of bracelets on her wrists. Her name is Valerie Gray, ghost hunter and martial artist in her own right.

"Whoah! Chill out, girl! Didn't mean to sneak up on you like that, but I was curious as to who you are. I don't think I've ever seen you around her before, and since I come here often, that's sayin' something.", Valerie remarked, holding up her hands in an attempt to show the young woman that she meant no harm to her.

It was then that Valerie allowed herself a better look at this girl, who clearly had some serious fighting skills judging from their misunderstanding. She had a tall athletic build, long red hair, green eyes, and wore casual summer clothing. In some ways, she reminded Valerie of Danny's older sister Jazz, with the exception that the girl before her seemed a little older and more fiery in temper. Still, she couldn't help but feel a connection with her, which is why Valerie was determined to make an attempt at friendship with her.

"Sorry about that. Reflex.", Lyra apologized, getting out of her fighting stance.

"It's okay. I understand. By the way, my name is Valerie.", Valerie responded, introducing herself to the redhead that stood before her.

"Nice to meet you, Valerie. My name is Lyra.", Lyra replied, a smile forming on her features.

"So... are you new here in Amity, Lyra?", Valerie asked, briefly arching a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah, you could say that. My family and I... we're passing through. Ya know, stay a while until we decide to leave and all that.", Lyra answered, making sure not to reveal too much information.

"Oh, I see. So, are you here alone?", Valerie probed, her curiosity intrigued.

"No, I'm with my brother and our father's cousin Jen, or as me and my brother call her, Aunt Jen. I guess our father wanted to do some work, so he sent us out to explore the area.", Lyra stated calmly, releasing a slight chuckle at the mere thought of the time she's spent with her family.

"Sounds like you've got an interesting family, Lyra.", Valerie remarked with a chuckle.

"You have no idea, Val.", Lyra replied, wondering how Valerie would react if she knew that she was a part of a family of Hulks.

"Anyways, I was about to go search for my brother. Care to join me, Val?", Lyra offered, smiling at the young woman that she was currently forming a bond of friendship with.

"Sure. Besides, it's not like I've got anything else to do today.", Valerie obliged, slightly shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Amity Park Mall<strong>

**The Food Court**

Once leaving the store, Lyra and Valerie began exploring the mall together, going through numerous shop while also searching for Lyra's brother. Eventually, they came to the food court, where numerous teens hang out to get a bite to eat in-between their shopping. It was here that Valerie finally began to wonder what Lyra's brother looked like, her curiosity intrigued to say the very least. Her mind had so many questions about him. How old was he? Was he attractive? Was he single? Little did she know, Valerie was soon about to find out!

"So... tell me, because I've got to know, what does your brother look like, Lyra? Would he be someone who would stick out in a crowd?", Valerie asked, looking directly at her new friend as they walked side by side one another.

"Oh, yeah. You'd definitely notice him. He's about fourteen-fifteen years old, is about five-foot-five, a little over one hundred pounds, long black hair, pale gray skin, and has green eyes.", Lyra informed nonchalantly, not even bothering to look at her female friend.

"Excuse me, Lyra. Did I hear you right? Because it sounded like you said "pale gray skin"?", Valerie questioned in confusion and utter disbelief, arching an eyebrow as she stared at the redhead walking beside her.

"Yeah, you heard me right, Val. My brother has pale gray skin. He inherited it from his mother... among many other things.", Lyra stated, noticing the twinkle of curiosity within Valerie's light green irises.

"So... why don't you have gray skin?", Valerie asked, hoping to get some more information on the subject.

"Well, you see, he's only my half brother. We have the same father, but different mothers.", Lyra explained, her eyes scanning the surroundings in hope that she'd find her sibling.

"Oh, I see. By the way, you did mention that your brother has pale gray skin, right?", Valerie replied in question, her eyes looking at a two figures sitting at a table in the distance.

"Yeah, I did.", Lyra reassured, her eyes still searching the surroundings of the food court.

"Is he wearing a brown leather jacket?", Valerie asked, crossing her arms over her chest briefly.

"How did you know?", Lyra questioned, raising a curious eyebrow as she looked at her new friend.

"I know this because I think I've found him. And he's not alone. Looks like your brother has attracted himself a girlfriend.", Valerie answered, pointing at the table in the distance.

Lyra looked off in that direction, and sure enough, it was none other than her brother Skaar, but he wasn't alone. Sitting beside him, watching him devour a hotdog and a plate of nachos, was an attractive red-haired beauty who was wearing a black long-sleeve t-shirt and blue pants. Lyra could only begin to wonder who she is and why she was hanging around her sibling, but judging from the glint of recognition in Valerie's eyes, she must have been someone familiar. Not bothering to say another word, Lyra and Valerie made their way over to the table, both interested in the two individuals sitting together seemingly enjoying one anothers company.

"Skip, slow down! You're eating like a starving animal!", Jazz scolded gently, making sure to keep her voice as calm as possible.

"Who says that I'm not an animal? Or worse... a monster?", Skaar growled, narrowing his eyes at the redhead as he gulped down his food.

"Don't say that. You're not a monster, Skip.", Jazz responded

"How do you know that, Jazz?", Skaar demanded, arching a challenging eyebrow at the female redhead.

"Trust me, I know a monster when I see one, and you're not. Your skin is different and you have a bad temper, but I think that hardly qualifies you as a monster, Skip.",

"If you only knew, Jasmine. If only you knew...", Skaar whispered, looking away from her gaze, not wanting her to see the sadness in his eyes.

Skaar felt a hand gently rest on his shoulder, causing him to turn as he came to lock eyes with Jazz, who offered him a smile that managed to sooth a tiny fraction of his conflicted heart. He could sense her concern, feel her very heartbeat, yet he knew that she could never know the truth of who he truly was. If she would ever discover his true nature, discover that he was nothing but a monstrous Hulk, a savage and violent Killer of Killers, she would fear and hate him like all the rest.

"Then give me that chance. Let me get to know you, so that when you're ready, you'll have the courage to tell me all that you wish me to know.", Jazz offered, smiling affectionately as she looked deeply into his eyes, as if she were in a trance.

"Jazz, I...", Skaar began only to be interrupted by a voice that he was all too familiar with.

"There you are, little brother! I was looking all over for you.", Lyra declared, causing Skaar to release a low growl.

"Little brother?", Jazz gasped, looking at the tall athletic redhead that approached their table along with Valerie Grey.

"My sister. Lyra.", Skaar muttered, glaring at his female sibling.

"Oh! Hi, I'm Jazz. It's great to meet you, Lyra.", Jazz greeted, extending her hand to the fellow redhead, who eagerly accepted her hand as she grasped it and gave it a brief shake.

"It's good to meet you, too, Jazz.", Lyra replied, making sure to smile warmly at the other redhead.

While Jazz and Lyra got a, Valerie took the time to finally look over Lyra's brother. She instantly took notice of Skaar's pale gray skin, which was unusual to say the very least. His green eyes were unique, however, his sclera, better known as the white area of the human eye, was instead completely black in color, which made Skaar's appearance quite eerie. Still, despite his unusual physical qualities, Valerie couldn't deny that Lyra's brother was attractive on some level. Whether it was his dark and mysterious presence or well toned physical build, she couldn't be certain, but it was apparent as to why Jazz had quickly taken an interest in him.

It wasn't that surprising, at least not to Valerie. He was unique, different from everyone else in Amity or anywhere else, which made him a perfect choice for Jazz. The intelligent and beautiful Jasmine Fenton, the savage and aggressive Son of the Hulk, different and yet destined to come together like Yin and Yang.

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt, but isn't anyone going to introduce me to a certain someone?", Valerie suggested, her eyes focused on Lyra's brother, who gave her a brief glare before resuming to drink down the rest of his soda.

"Oh, sorry about that, Val. This is my brother, Skip. Skip, this is my new friend, Valerie.", Lyra introduced.

"Skip? Your name is Skip? Really?", Valerie chuckled, receiving a glare of anger from the human/oldstrong hybrid.

"Don't make me hurt you.", Skaar threatened, focusing his attention on the fourteen year old African-American girl.

"Ooh, so scary. So, tell me more about yourself, Skip. Tell me more of your past, the short version, I mean.", Valerie

"You want to know? Fine. Pain is my past, anger is my legacy. Short enough for ya, Val?", Skaar sneered, an evil smirk of mischief gracing his features.

"I like your brother, Lyra. He's got attitude. I admire that.", Valerie admitted with a laugh, finding herself amused by the boy sitting in between his sister Lyra and Jazz.

"So... Jazz, what's your relationship or intentions regarding my brother?", Lyra asked, causing the other redhead's eyes to widen in surprise.

"I have to admit, I'm wondering the same thing, Jazz.", Valerie added, noticing how uneasy she was becoming all of a sudden.

"Well, I... you see, it's like this... Skip and I... we're, uh...", Jazz rambled, seemingly at a loss for words, causing her to look at the individual sitting beside her.

"Don't look at me, Jazz. Just because I'm the subject of this conversation, doesn't mean I'm getting involved.", Skaar growled, ignoring her pleading blue eyes.

Before anything else could be said, the sounds of panic and people running soon caught the attention of Jazz, Skaar, Valerie, and Lyra. It didn't take long to figure out why people were running as the form of Danny Phantom smashed into one of the dining tables, destroying it completely upon impact. His attacker soon revealed herself in a whirlwind of blue flames, meaning that it could only be the siren-like ghost known as Ember McClain. Dressed in her usualy blacker rocker clothes and draconic boots, Ember looked down at her enemy, holding her guitar tightly in her hands as she waited to strike.

"Get up, dipstick! I'm not done with you yet!", Ember yelled, impatience evident in her fiery tone.

"Instead of worrying about me, you should worry about yourself! Sam, Tucker, now!", Danny replied, shouting out the order to his girlfriend and best friend.

"You got it, Danny!", Sam proclaimed, getting out the Fenton Thermos, only to have Ember charge up a blast of energy at her and Tucker.

"Nice try, dipsticks, but it isn't going to be that easy!", Ember exclaimed, sending another wave of energy from her guitar at Sam & Tucker, who managed to take cover from the blast.

"Stupid flame-headed witch! Your voice sounds like a Devil Corker gagging on the bones of a barbarian that it had just eaten!", Skaar snarled, walking closer towards the floating female rocker ghost, not even noticing the look of concern that appeared on Jazz's face.

"What did you say, freak?", Ember hissed, narrowing her eyes as she focused on the young man who had dared to insult her.

"Look who's talkin'! Your voice sounds like someone stepping on a cat!", Skaar shouted, his insult causing Ember to land on the ground one hundred meters from where he stood.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! Good one, dude!", Tucker laughed, taking great amusement from the look of utter outrage on Ember's face.

"Why you little...", Ember snarled, clenching her hands into fists as she began walking towards the human/oldstrong hybrid.

"I take that back. Your voice sounds like someone stepping on a lot of cats!", Skaar retorted with a smirk, which seemed to enrage Ember even further.

"He's right, Ember. You're voice sounds like a banshee's, especially when you're singing!", Danny remarked, flying down and getting into a fighting stance beside the Son of Hulk.

"Not really. At least a banshee can carry a tune.", Skaar replied, causing Danny, Sam, Tucker, Valerie, Lyra, and Jazz to burst out laughing.

"That's it! You're all dead!", Ember exclaimed, her ecto-green eyes briefly glowing red as she charged at Danny & Skaar, wielding her guitar like a weapon.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Yes, I'm leaving it there, if only to keep readers interested and to build up for the confrontation in the next chapter. Besides, there is still plenty of surprises in this story, that much is certain. We'll see the return of a dark and powerful foe, the blossoming friendship and love between Jazz & Skaar, Skaar meeting Jazz's parents, Jazz's discovering that Skaar is the Son of the Hulk, Jazz meeting The Hulks, and tons of surprises!**

**Until then, farewell!**


End file.
